I hate everything about you
by Kumiko-chan08
Summary: She hates him. He hates her. The feelings are mutual. This year, however, due to unexpected twists, everything drastically changes; the question is, for better or for worse?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…blah..blah.

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update! I'm so busy w/ school, but since it's vacation, I can write a story again! Yippee…Ok, I'm starting this story; it came up to me just now, hehe. Just need to get this out of my system. Please don't kill me! Oh yeah, just a reminder. Ok first of all there is no alice in this fanfic..this is pure human ok? And warning, there is major swearing. Well, not major, but enough so that I had to rate this teen.**

**Anyway to those who reads my story,Mikan's back.I'm really confused right now..The story was dedicated to a friend who well was not a friend after you please tell me if I should continue the story.I'm really tempted to delete it.I mean I'm really sorry,it's just that I think that the story goes know,and I'm not enjoying writing the whole thing. I had lost complete and utter interest in that story. A story where the author has no wish to continue becomes a drab and its crap for me to write and crap for you to read. I had gone seven chapters of nonsense. I'm really sorry for doing that. I hope you understand. Please send me a message. I'll appreciate that a lot. Don't worry, I will finish this fic because I'm dedicating it for all of you and not to a single person alone. Ok, so now to begin.**

**Title: I hate everything about you**

**Plot summary:**

She hates him. He hates her. The feelings are mutual. This year, however, due to unexpected twists, everything drastically changes; the question is, for better or for worse?

* * *

Prologue: Introductions.

Soft brown eyes flicked over the many heads in the cramped room. With her lips pressed into a thin line, Mikan Sakura circled around aimlessly in the room. She raised her already raised eyebrows a little higher, if that was even humanly possible then glared at every face in the room.

"Could you tell me what is it you're hiding?" Mikan asked calmly, annoyance clearly visible in her voice as she shot everyone a look.

All the people in the room, except for one with a stoic face were starting to have beads of sweat in their forehead. You don't want Mikan to get angry. No, you wouldn't dare to see her in that state. They gulped; she was starting to get to _that. Uh-oh._

A beautiful woman in her 30's descended slowly and touched the shoulder of the girl in front of her. "Mikan dear, I am sorry, but I can't tell you, I'm sure you know what a secret is."

Her mother shot her an apologetic look, Mikan's eyes started to become soft. "But why? That is so unfair!" Mikan whined. She started to face every face in the room. "Please?!" she started to beg everyone childishly.

They all sighed. Thanks to her mother they were saved from Mikan's wrath. A man started to speak. "Mikan, you'll know the surprise when you get to school. Now we have another surprise for you, take it as a late present for your birthday." Her father smiled.

Mikan's eyes started to warm up. "Really?" She asked excitedly as she started to drag everyone frantically searching for the surprise. "Where is it?"

"It's not here, stop dragging all of us." A girl with amethyst eyes said, sighing as she started to go downstairs. Mikan just started to stare at her curiously. "Hotaru! Where is she going?"

"She is in the garden." Her mother explained. "Your surprise is there waiting for you."

"Let's go!" she said as she started to smile brightly. She dragged everyone in the room as she run outside. "Where is it?" she asked, unable to conceal her excitement.

"Here." A familiar voice said nonchalantly.

Mikan turned around and saw her surprise. She gaped, her mouth hanging open. After a few seconds she recovered. "A Mercedes Guardian?! Are you kidding me?"

"You don't like it?" her mother asked her, worried. "Hotaru said you would love it."

"No! I love it! It's perfect! It's just that, I-I can't believe this. It's not even out in stores yet. 180KW at 8,000 rpm, A DOHC, 4.3-liter V8 engine with Variable Valve Timing with intelligence (VVT-i). Powered by 290hp and takes 5.8s to achieve it's one of a kind." She squealed as the others gape at her.

Hotaru smirked as she stared at the gaping faces of their friends namely Nonoko, Anna and Sumire to her best friend who is currently crushing the bones of her parents. "I told you, she'd love it."

"Why don't you try it? You're going to be late for school anyway." Her mother, Yuka, nudged her daughter.

Mikan didn't waste any minute and started to test the car. "Hop-in!" Mikan yelled while grinning from ear to ear. _I'm going to be the first one to have this, I'm so lucky. _

Engine snarling like a hunting panther, the car jolted so fast their bodies slammed against the black leather seat.

"This is going to be my best year ever!" She gushed happily looking at her friends who exchanged a different kind of look. The brunette was oblivious to what is waiting for her.

Mikan Sakura is not your ordinary girl. She is the heir of the Sakura's which is one of the most powerful families not only in Japan but worldwide. Not only she's kind hearted but she's also inhumanly beautiful. Most of the people call her the reincarnation of Venus. That may be the reason why she is popular among boys but she never had a boyfriend. She's in her last year in high school and currently attending Gakuen Alice: Girls Division with her friends Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and she's really happy with her life. She plans to study college in the U.S with her friends and find her prince charming. But first she needs to make sure that this year is going to be her best year in high school ever.

After all, nothing could go wrong. Right?

* * *

Meanwhile, on seemingly the other end of the world, a boy was sitting in the slightly uncomfortable, but surely expensive chairs in his house. His crimson eyes stormed over as he began to think, considering how such expensive chairs could be so damn uncomfortable. Shrugging his thought he began to look at the watch.

Damn that Ruka,he was going to be bloody late for school.

"Natsume!" a voice called behind him as a hand came clapping against his back.

He jumped a little. After he recovered, Natsume smirked. "Ruka."

It was a simple acknowledgement, his smirk transformed into a small smile.

"Still a bastard as ever," laughed the man with a voice that could ensnare any girl. He took a seat beside his best friend. "Damn these chairs," he groaned, voicing Natsume's earlier thoughts.

Natsume laughed.

"Yes, sure, have a seat Ruka, since we are not late for school." he said sarcastically. Ruka was Natsume's best friend since the day he was born.

Ruka was the same age as Natsume, 16, and had been in Alice Academy: Boys division with Natsume. He was the son of an incomparable beauty of a mother, in which he inherited most of his looks.

Natsume on the other hand was not your ordinary boy. The Hyuuga's were famous not only in Japan but also worldwide. Natsume's family was really rich. Although, he is known for being cold to everyone, when it comes to ladies, he was quite the charmer. Although he can charm every girl he wants, he never had a relationship. He was always fooling around. He's not in the romantic department either; he never shows affection for any girl. Natsume is undoubtedly handsome. Other people say that he is the reincarnation of Adonis.

"So, how are you?"Ruka asked as they started to walk outside Natsume's mansion.

Natsume snorted. "You talk as if we didn't see each other for a week which is not true because I was with you the other day."

Ruka laughed. "It's for formality Natsume."

"Whatever. We are late for school, leave your car, you can have a ride with me. Oh, anyway meet my new car." Natsume said smugly at he smirked at the gaping face of Ruka.

"A Mercedes Guardian?" Ruka asked incredulously.

Natsume smirked more. "Yes. The good thing is, It's not even out in stores yet. 180KW at 8,000 rpm, A DOHC, 4.3-liter V8 engine with Variable Valve Timing with intelligence (VVT-i). Powered by 290hp and takes 5.8s to achieve it's one of a kind."

Ruka looked at him in disbelief. "When did you get this?"

Natsume shrugged. "The other day, my dad gave it to me."

Ruka sighed. "You really are a spoiled brat,you do realize what Koko,Yuu and Mochu will say if they see this."

Natsume nodded as he started the engine. "I know, I know. I can almost imagine their faces if they see me."_ I'm going to be the first one to have this. Maybe this will be my best year._

"Natsume, I forgot to tell you- .." Ruka started but was cut off.

"Save that for later."

Ruka sighed. His best friend was oblivious to what was going to happen. He smacked himself mentally for forgetting such an important thing.

Things were about to change.

The question is, for better or for worse?

* * *

"Our school is going to be co-ed?!"Mikan screeched as she stare at their school, which was now a lot bigger since the boys division, and girls division were demolished and remodeled into a new school. She can't believe this. Co-ed?! This is certainly not funny.

Alice Academy is the school of the elite in Japan. Before, the school was divided into two divisions. The girls Division and the boys division. Mikan Sakura was the president of the girls division on the other hand Natsume Hyuuga was the president of the boys division. The two divisions rarely meet because of the walls dividing it, except for special occasions they have to attend.

Hotaru sighed. "Yes Mikan, our school's going to be co-ed."

"But why?"Mikan screeched. Sumire, Nonoko and Anna flinched. "Why didn't you tell me? Is this the _surprise_?!I can't believe you didn't tell me. Now I'm going to see, that _Devil_!"

"Calm down, Mikan-chan." Anna explained nervously. "We knew you'd react like this. We can't do anything about it, the decision was final."

Nonoko and Sumire nodded furiously. "She's right Mikan, were really sorry."Nonoko added.

She looked at them in disbelief. "Mikan, come on, look at the bright side! We can see boys everyday!."Sumire squealed as Nonoko and Anna joined her.

Mikan was now clenching her fist as she looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru, I don't want this! You know that! I don't want to see that egotistic bastard!"She paused as she heard a car stopped. Before she could see who it was, she heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice drawled out from behind.

Mikan froze as heard the voice that she hated oh... so, so much.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ The voice echoed in her head... the evil, monstrous, and simply taunting voice lulled in her head, making her blood freeze in anger. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyebrows, ready to turn around and tell the womanizing man exactly what she thought of him.

Her friends looked uneasily between the both, knowing what was in store for them.

Having a thousand words of hate race throughout her mind, Mikan turned around and faced him. The snobby bastard...Natsume.

Natsume narrowed his gaze as he noticed the deadly glare, which was being sent to him, crossing his arms across his chest he frowned. "Well, if it isn't the not-so-pretty Mikan Sakura!" he said, venom dripping from his every word.

Mikan felt her blood boil. "You bastard!" Her anger was doubled when she saw the car that was the same car she had. _The bastard had a Mercedes guardian too. Damn._

As if guessing her look, he groaned in frustration. He was irritated also. _The bitch had a Mercedes guardian too. Damn. _Quickly concealing his emotions he throw her a dry look and ostentatiously rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here bitch?"He sneered.

He looked at her. Steam was blowing out of her ears, he smirked. He was waiting for her reply but instead the girl with amethyst eyes answered him.

"This is the school dumb ass."The girl answered emotionlessly. His veins twitched. Before he could retort, his best friend whispered something.

His eyes widened in shock then he quickly regained his composure. This time he smirked. "So, our school's going to be co-ed? Shame, I'm going to see the slut everywhere. Tch."

"Please don't mock me with your words of hate – they have absolutely no effect on me, jerk" she replied and walked up the steps to come face to face with him.

Their friends sensed the tension between them and prayed that someone would stop this and as if God heard their silent prayers, a man in his 20's with a blond hair interrupted their glaring competition as he cleared his throat and announced cheerfully, "The headmaster wants to see you, the two of you and both of your mothers are there too. Come, I'll lead you to the office."

Both look at each other with an icy glare before waving goodbye to their friends and following the weird man.

* * *

As the door closed squeals can be heard as two women began crushing the two teenagers who just entered the room.

"Natsume dear." A woman with raven hair squealed as she hugged her son tightly.

"Mikan!." Another woman squealed as she also hugged her daughter.

"Mom." Both of them groaned. The two mothers giggled at the two. Realizing what just happened, they glared and huffed at each other.

A man cleared his throat. "Natsume, Mikan.I'm sure this news had shocked you but we just realized that it was time for a change." The headmaster started explaining. "We wanted to do this for a long time because we see that there was no point of separating all of you from each other."

_"Where was this conversation going? This doesn't sound good." _Both of them have the same thoughts. Sensing this, the man continued and proceeded to his agenda. "So, because this is new to all of you, we want you two to lead them since you're the presidents of your divisions before. You two will act as their example to promote unity so that this project will work." The man finished and smiled.

"_Us_?" They said as the same time as they throw the headmaster a dubious look.

Natsume was the first to recover. "You've got to be kidding me." His mom answered him smiling. "It's not that bad Natsume, you're just going to share your dorm with her for the rest of the year."

This time Mikan was the first one to react. "What? A dorm with _him_?_No_!"Mikan screeched. "It's not bad honey, it's not like your going to share a room with him! Besides you see each other quite often." Her mom explained.

"B-but."Mikan protested, her mother gave her a silencing look.

"I don't want to see that hag every _fucking _day!I can't do this. I can't even stand seeing her during occasions."Natsume cursed. His mother shot him a look and he shut his mouth.

After a few minutes the two started a glaring competition. They looked nervously at the glaring pair.

"Okay, whether you like it or not, you are going to do this, I know this may be hard-." The headmaster started but was cut off by Natsume.

"Hard? It's not just hard! I'd rather die than to be with that bitch!."He yelled out while pointing Mikan.

Mikan narrowed her eyes before he got a chance to continue. "Like I want to spend a day with a man whore!"

_"Y-you are the whore here!"_

_"What? me? Egotistical moron.!"_

_"Cretin!"_

_"What? Cretin?!You conceited jerk!"_

_"At least I'm not revoltingly ugly!."_

_"Are you speaking for yourself?hah!at least I'm not an STD factory. You're like a mattress in a cheap hotel, like – ."_

**"SHUT UP!"** Their mothers slammed their hands on the table and stood up, their eyes obviously showing anger at both of them.

Both of them froze and shut their mouths immediately, glancing at Mrs. Sakura and Mrs. Hyuuga surprisingly. " Now I want you to call a truce and live in peace even just for once!" Mrs. Sakura said, knowing that a truce was the last thing in their binders that they were going to do. After all, the moment that two saw each other when they were little, they started ripping each other throats. Their family were best of friends, they just can't understand why the two hate each other so much.

"Truce with him? Oh –_ please..._" Mikan said and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all.

"Like I would ever have a basis apart from hatred with her" Natsume replied to his mother's command and folded his arms across his chest.

Mikan couldn't help but accept that the last part hurt. The fact to have an immense hatred received from one person for a lifetime and to have him treat everyone else differently couldn't be helped to hurt a little.

Even though with a dozen of things scurrying through her mind, Mikan regained her previous stiff posture and glared at Natsume who was glaring back.

Mrs. Sakura and Mrs. Hyuuga sighed and glanced at each other, knowing that creating a friendship between them was impossible.

"Well, just promise that you won't fight each other as long as nobody get's over the boundaries. No swearing and hitting personal places, ok?" Mrs. Hyuuga negotiated, hoping that this would work.

"Whatever" Both of them replied with synchronized voices, and after doing so, looked away from each other.

"Understand?" the parents said together and waited for a reply.

Mikan muttered a yes and Natsume 'tch' informing the parents that a promise had been created between them, though how long it would last no one in the room knew. Natsume walked out of the room first.

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh and got up, giving a warm smile to the parents and started to head out the door before she was stopped as Mrs. Hyuuga called out her name. She turned around and waited for her to continue.

"...Don't let him get on your nerves dear" Mrs. Hyuuga said warmly, receiving a smile from Mikan.

"I won't" she said and walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

Walking down the fresh cleaned tiled corridors, she made sure she was out of any ear distance before she spoke up. "Don't let him get on my nerves my ass..."

After she had gotten some assistance from the weird teacher, she had found her way to their bloody dorm. This is going to be bad, she stepped into the room.

Mikan's eyes widened by instinct as she saw her room, She loved it! It wasn't pink or girly stuff she was expecting. It was black and white, the colors she loved. At least living here won't be so bad after all. She gaped as she saw the living room with a plasma TV and comfortable couch. The floor was carpeted with black and under the plasma TV, she smiled as she saw a wii, PS3 and Xbox loved it! The living room was huge!

She continued to walk and stopped when she saw a door. The door has her name on it, it says "Mikan" so she opened the door. She continued to gape as she entered her room. She instantly smiled as she saw this. A big king sized bed was set in the middle of the room; the bed sheets were white and silky, having a black trim on the border. The bed covers were white and fluffed and the pillows were large enough to engulf her head.

The room had one plasma TV and there was a large dressing table beside the bed, with a large mirror seated on top of the dressing table. The cupboard was beside the door, and the clothes, which she had picked from home, were already there.

There was a large six-speaker stereo placed on the other side of Mikan's bed and a small remote was beside it, which advised the TV and stereo.

A laptop was seen on top of her bed and a play station three was on a shelf, which had many games along with another plasma TV. Their was a window set directly in front of her the size of one whole side of the room, the curtains were white and flowed right down to the ground.

Wondering where the balcony was, she realized that the oak door beside the window probably led to it. She squealed as she saw a large shelf full of books she loves to read. This room is perfect! It was just the way she imagined it to be even if it wasn't as big as her room in her house. Too bad she has to live with that jerk. It would have been perfect without him. _"Anyway where was he?" _

Her question was answered the moment she entered the living room,she shot the jerk a look of disbelief as he saw him sitting on the couch rather comfortably,reading a manga.

"_There was a problem though, you see the space is filled with the scent of his very alluring cologne. Alluring colognes are very hard to block out – even if they are accompanied by loathsome bastard. Knowing him, he probably added a few seduction elements here and there .hah. That would be so characteristic."_

She tried to ignore him for five full minutes, but the lingering smell won't go away, and when she finally look up she noticed him smirking at her.

Three times hooray.

"Enjoy what you're seeing Sakura?"He pipes up. "It's okay, don't be shy, it's really okay. I already know I'm too hot to resist."

She looked at him incredulously and found herself in Stab-Hyuuga's-Eyes-Out-Dreamland. _If only those fantasies could turn into reality!_

She sent him a glare that would've caused anyone to run away and hide. But this is Natsume Hyuuga, and as expected, he doesn't give the slightest flinch. Instead he only makes himself more comfortable by putting his hands behind his head and his legs on the table. _"Oh Kami, he must be the most unbearable person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Just like some people were made to love each other, Natsume Hyuuga was born to make my life miserable."_

She nearly start screaming in despair upon seeing that damnable smirk finding its way back to the surface, but she reminded herself that he is only doing this because he loves to rile her up. Convinced not to give him the satisfaction, She briefly close her eyes and count to three. Then, as calm as possible, She said: "So, as pleasant as this has been, I have to go. I'd rather not spend too much time in the same room as… well, a disease such as you. You might infect me with your germs."

"I think you're speaking for yourself , why are you such an uptight bitch?"Natsume sneered at her.

"Ugh.I am not an uptight bitch. At least I'm not a self-absorbed egotistical living man-whore jerk with beer deadened brain cells." She snapped. "I'm going to leave this room before I started kicking private places, I don't want to take away your so-called treasure. After all, that's the only thing your good at." she finished smirking while eyeing him up and down.

Before she got the chance to put her feet on the first step, she felt something slimy and greasy slipping around her wrist, and ablaze with nausea, she swirl her head. One fraction of a second later, She wished she hadn't, because now she is looking straight into a pair of cold, crimson eyes, glittering with malice and contempt. When it hits her that it is Natsume's long, pale fingers that encircle her skin, She narrowed her eyes to slits – an attempt to threaten him.

**"Let. Go. Of. Me. This. Instant."**

Something between a sneer, a scowl and a smirk becomes deadly visible. How he does it, she has no idea, but she assumed that his facial expressions are otherwise so limited, that the ones he is able to manage are extra creative. Or something.

But Natsume's tall figure is still looming over her, and her wrists aren't released. The boy is getting on her last nerves.

What annoys her even more, is that his cologne drains her senses again. _Honestly, does he bathe in the liquid or what?_

"Just so you know, you stupid bitch, you'll be sorry for every word that you said. Mark my words," he hisses.

This may seem frightening for others, but for her, it is not.

At all.

She stared back with the most bored look she can produce, and mimic his drawling voice: "Is this supposed to scare me?"

"I am merely stating the facts." And with that he jerks his hands off her, which causes her to slightly stumble forwards.

"I hate you so much you know that?" She called to his back, spitefully, when she regained posture.

Without bothering to turn around, she heard him commenting: "Feeling is mutual, Sakura, the feeling is mutual."

Then he disappears in his room. She continued to glare at the door. _That bastard!_ After realizing it was rather pointless to glare at the _fucking_ door, she regained her cool and started to enter her room and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

If it has to be like this every single day of the year,

One thing is for sure…

This is definitely not going to be the "Best" year ever as she thought it was. She was so sure of it.

_This is going to be the worst year ever._

_

* * *

_**There you go.**

**Anyway, Flames are a no-no but constructive criticisms are always welcome. Tell me if the idea is ridiculous and I'll delete my story..Hehe, I was just joking! But somehow I'll think about it if that happens..hehe. Review and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks. :) Advance merry Christmas..**

**Kumiko-chan_08**


End file.
